Always his
by Gold Grace
Summary: The Kuchiki clan is holding a ball and our favorite strawberry and peach gets invited. If you wanna know what will happen next, just follow this simple instruction: -read the story.


'_Such a lovely day'_. I thought to myself as I sat in front of my desk doing paperwork. It had been years after Aizen was put in the Maggots Nest. A much deserved fate for him, if I must say so myself. And, also it had been months after a new captain was assigned to the Fifth Squad.

His name was Hirako Shinji. Captain is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He likes to annoy me a lot by calling me 'idiot'. And there's the other annoying hobby of flirting. He refers to any and every girl he meets as his first love. He flirts with me too, but I never take it seriously. My thought were interrupted by a cough.

"Is something wrong, Captain?". I asked.

"I should be asking that to you, idiot. You were sighing a lot. Were you perhaps daydreaming about me?". He retorted, wriggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Captain. Besides, that can't be the only reason you interrupted me."

"It wasn't. I met with that busty blonde friend of yours a while ago and she wanted me to tell you that they were conducting an SWA meeting"

"Oh... I completely forgot about that. I think it was about going shopping in the living world for that ball Captain Kuchiki's holding."

"Well then you better hurry up."

"Ok. I'll be back before the ball, and remember to dress yourself appropriately. Don't even think about going in your Captain's uniform!"

"Geez, woman and their need for... those kinda things. I'll be fine, me, Rose and Kensei went shopping for tuxedoes the other day. Now get going before they leave without you"

I waved at him and went to attend the meeting. It was nothing important. Just Rangiku-san rambling on and on about getting the perfect dress and Kuchiki-san telling all the rules we need to know and uphold while at the manor. After that, we went to the Senkai gate and entered into the living world.

We were greeted by Kurosaki Ichigo while we were there. He accompanied us to the mall. More like, was forced to accompany us by a very serious looking Rangiku. While all the girls were frantically running around like headless chickens, me and Ichigo snuck away to a nearby café. Till, they calmed down, of course.

I was quite hungry so I sat down at one of the tables that was in front of a gown shop along with Ichigo. I ordered a chocolate soufflé along with an American Latte. (_ you might wonder how she might know the names because in tha the manga, she came to the living world only once. Let's just assume that she came with Shinji a few more times...plx continue) _All the while I kept eating, Ichigo kept staring outside. So I tilted my head a little to where Ichigo was staring. It was a pure floor-length black satin dress that was in a mannequin at the glass display. It had a v-neck and the mid part was decorated with a gold satin ribbon. The skirt was decorated with gold rhinestones that started at the bottom and decreased in number as it want up.

"That would suit you." Ichigo suddenly said.

"So?" I asked.

"You should by that". Ichigo said, surprising me.

"Why would you recommend that to _me_?"

"I don't actually know. I just would really like to see you in that dress".

I smiled at him, softly. He paid for the bills and we went to the gown shop. I asked the sales lady to take it off the mannequin so that I can try it on. I went into one of the dressing rooms and came out of their a few minutes later.

"You look stunning." Ichigo complimented me.

"Thanks. I think so myself."

"Are you going to buy it?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, it's one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. Besides, the sales lady already took it off the mannequin, so why trouble her again?"

"Good. I'll pay."

"Oh no you don't, you paid for those stuff I ate at the café too. I'm gonna pay for the dress. End of discussion!"

But when I turned to Ichigo he had already paid for it and was waving the shopping bag in front of my face with a smirk. I pouted and snatched the bag from his hands while whispering a 'thank you'. While we were teasing each other we realized we left the others behind. So we scurried back to the shop where they were, hoping they would have finished by now. Well, they finished all right. All except Rangiku that is. I sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

After we finished shopping we went to Urahara's shop to go back to Soul Society. After coming back home, I hurried to get myself ready for the ball. But as soon as I entered the office to inform Captain too, I tripped on something and fell flat on my face. I recovered from the fall and searched for what I had tripped on. Paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork. I took one of the papers in my hand and read it only to find it blank. These were the same papers my Captain has to do while I was gone. I searched the room for that blonde dome head only to find him sprawled on the couch, drunk.

"Captain, why didn't you do the paperwork!?!" I shouted.

"What paperwork?" He asked with a slur.

"The exact paperwork I asked you to finish for today!"

"Oh that!"

"Well I'm going to Rangiku's barracks to get ready. If you're not ready by the time I get back I'm gonna call Hiyori-san to slap you with her sandal."

I shunpoed to the Tenth Squad and hurriedly opened the door only to come face to face with my childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Shirou-chan!" I exclaimed.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Bed-wetter Momo!"

"Mou. I don't wet the bed anymore, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Yeah yeah. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to meet Rangiku-san so that we can get ourselves ready for the ball."

"Oh, well she's in her room."

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun!" I said while giving him a bear hug.

I shunpoed to Rangiku's room only to find it as trashed as a house that was robbed. I searched for my blonde friend to find her inside her walk-in closet.

"Rangiku-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for the right accessories to go with my dress. I kept it in a box here somew- aah! Found it!"

She came out of the closet with an ivory box that was decorated with carved silver roses. She opened it and took out a blood-red choker with a red rose on the front and two rose shaped earrings. Then she turned to me with a grin.

"Now, lets get you ready." She said as she shoved me into her bathroom. I put on the dress and came out to show it to her. I'll say, her reaction was hilarious. When I came outside she squealed like a mouse and gave me a suffocating bear hug.

"It's so beautiful! Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"The gown shop in front of the café I went into had this on display. Ichigo bought this for me, so it would be rude not to wear it."

"Oooh, so Ichigo bought it for you. How romantic!"

I blushed fifty shades of red before replying "it's not like that, we're just friends."

"Yeah right. By the way, where are all the accessories and shoes you bought? Did you bring them with you?"

"Oh no! I didn't buy any!?!"

"Oh Hinamori-chan, what will you do without me? Don't worry 'cause I'll lend you all the things you'll need, 'k?"

"Thanks Rangiku-san."

Rangiku searched inside the ivory box again and pulled out a gold Matinee necklace with a black flower and matching earrings. For shoes, she got into the closet and took out a pair of ebony d'Orsay pumps. She threw them at me and I quickly put them on. Then I went into the bathroom and put my hair in ponytail and was ready to go to the ball when Rangiku screamed.

"Is something wrong?"

"You are so not going to the ball with that hairdo!"

I sighed. Typical Rangiku.

"Well, then what _should_ I do to my hair then?"

"Leave that to me!"

She dragged me by my wrist to her bed and sat me down. Then she very painfully took my hair out of my ponytail. I let my mind wander as Rangiku worked her'magic'.

"Tada! Done. You look so beautiful. I feel like a proud mother." She said as I examined my hair. I have to say, it was amazing. She turned my hair from drab to fab. It was a French braid updo.

"The more tousled it looks the better." Rangiku said as she stood behind me. "Ichigo will fall head over heels for you tonight."

"Mou, Rangiku-san, don't say that."

"Ok, well, let's go!"

We both walked to the manor where the ball was bieng held. When I stepped inside, I was completely blown away by the beautiful scenario.

I walked with Rangiku to where the SWA was sitting. They all greeted us. After about 15 minutes, the ball started. Each member of the SWA was dancing with their special someone. Nanao was dancing with Captain Kyouraku, Nemu was dancing with Ikkaku, Isane with Yumichika, Rangiku with Hisagi, Kiyone with Hanataro,

Soi Fon with Byakuya, Rukia with Renji, Unohana with Ukitake and Yachiru was stuffing her face with all the sweets she could find. I sighed again, man, I gotta get rid of this habit. I wish I could dance with someone too.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up in fright only to come face to face with an amused Ichigo.We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until he said "wanna dance?"

"Huh?"

"I said want to dance with me?"

"Uh, s-sure." I said as I grabbed his hand and made it to the dance floor. I put my left hand on his shoulder and he put his right hand on my waist and our free hands were intertwined. We danced until our hearts were content. After dancing our third dance we went outside for some fresh air. I was sitting on a bench with Ichigo sitting right next to me.

We didn't talk. All was silent until the silence got too loud. I spoke up first.

"Did you enjoy the night?" I asked hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you bored?"

"Yeah."

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah." '_Well, I'm out of ideas.'_

"Did _you_ enjoy the night?" I was surprised when he finally spoke up. I inwardly sighed. '_Dang it. Go away, annoying habit. Thank god he spoke up. It was getting way too awkward'._

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Great. I was worried."

"About what?"

"That _you_ might've thought it was too boring."

"So you _were_ listening." He nodded.

"Were you ignoring me?"

"What!?! No, I was thinking."

"About?"

"You." I blushed. He must've been blushing too because I could see a very funny expression work up it's way onto his face.

"Ummm, why don't you say we ditch this popsicle stand?" I said as I was standing up. But after a few steps I felt two strong hands embrace me from behind.

"Uhhh, Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"You look breathtaking tonight, Momo." My breath was stuck in my throat. I swallowed hard.

"For once in my life, I don't have to try to be happy. When I'm with you it just happens."

"What are you saying?"

"Heh, Toushirou was right. You really are dense."

"Huh?" He left from the embrace and turned me around to face him. I gulped as hard as I could. Could he possibly...

"I love you, Momo." My eyes widened.

"Do you love me too?" He asked hoping and not hoping for a reply.

I smiled sweetly and whispered.

"Yes. Yes, I love you too!"

He smiled and picked me up by the waist and twirled me around before leaning me down for a kiss. He cupped my cheek with both his hands and I snaked mine around his neck. My skin tingled a little when he touched me. I was more aware of that one spot more than I've been aware of anything in my entire life. I didn't know if I wanted to let the feeling go away or feel it forever. The kiss ended when we were out of breath.

We both leaned in. Our foreheads touching. He whispered something to me which made me cry out of happiness.

A few years later, you can hear the wedding bells ringing, informing others that two people were going to be bound to each other forever, in this life and the next. After all, I was always his.


End file.
